


Pon Far Reunion

by Superherogeek1



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Pon Farr, Porn With Plot, Sex, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: What happens if Spock if not part of the original crew but if Kirk still bonded to him? Read to find out. Fluff, smut, and domesticallity insures.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Original Character(s), James T. Kirk/Spock, Pavel Chekov & James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock & Hikaru Sulu & Nyota Uhura
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	Pon Far Reunion

Captain Kirk was a man loved by his crew. They would follow him to the end of the galaxy and they trusted him with their lives. At first, no one other than his bridge crew knew much about the man but it was obvious he suffered from PTSD. The crew sometimes witnessed the man crumble and start having a panic attack when certain things are mentioned, like starvation, revolutions, and fungus. Slowly but surely the entire crew had figured out that their brave Captain was one of the Tarsus 9. The Enterprise crew all silently agreed that they would do their best to protect their captain in anyway their can, just like he always does for them. They thought they knew everything about their captain after they found that out. It wasn't until after 2 years into their mission, that they found out they were wrong.

  
  


KABOOM

...

"Klingon warbird destroyed, sir." Sulu said with a sigh of relief.

"Damage report?" Jim asked concerningly.

"Our warp core took damage, deck 6 has a hull breach. 16 injured, 3 dead. Doctor McCoy is still counting." Sulu said, reading off all the reports that were being sent in.

"Alright. What's the closest hospitable planet?" 

"Vulcan, sir." Sulu answered, making Jim sit up in shock.

"Vulcan? Set a course. Then all of you get ready for a short shore leave while we're here. I'll let Starfleet command know. Sulu, you have the con until I return." Jim said before standing up and walking to his room. He called Admiral Pike and asked for permission for the crew to beam down for a shore leave until repairs are finished and for approval for a man and child to be allowed aboard the ship. After getting a knowing look and approval for both, Jim did a little happy dance then started getting dressed for Vulcan weather. He dressed in a jade green Vulcan robe, because it's the only thing besides tank tops and shorts that are breathable enough and something he was required to wear while on the planet. He was the Prince Consort after all. Once the robe is tied correctly, he calls his in laws. Sarek's face appeared on screen and Jim could see happiness light up his eyes.

"Father, my ship is on it's way to Vulcan. We just got into a fight with some klingons and the Enterprise took some damage. I request permission for my crew to beam down for a short shore leave until repairs are finished. And I haven't talked to Spock because I want to surprise them but I want him and Tyrek to come back with me. I can't be separated from them anymore. I miss my family. I hope this is agreeable to you and mom. " Jim said hopefully. Sarek let a small smile tug at his lips and nods.

"I agree, child. I shall tell Amanda but not Spock or Tyrek. It will be best for you to beam down to your house alone. Spock has missed you and has entered Pon Farr. Amanda has insisted on Tyrek staying with us until it passes. I had thought you knew, so I apologize that haven't contacted you to inform you of his state." Sarek said softly. Jim felt like ice water was dumped on him.

"It's alright, the bond has been slightly muted due to stress but I don't understand why he wouldn't contact me. It's only been 5 years since his last cycle. Do you have an estimate why now and when plak tow will start?" Jim asked worriedly.

"It began yesterday. He insisted he is fine and on going to the Academy today but I fear he is hiding how much he is affected. He will not be home for a few hours, you will have time to prepare yourself. The healers say it is because his human genes that his will be more frequent but less severe. Luckily, for him, his time will be painful and last longer if he is without you but it will not be fatal." Sarek said, his reluctant relief evident to Jim.

"Alright. I think we're within beaming range. I'll beam down to the house. And I'll give the order to my chief engineer to beam down my friends to the guest house on our property. I ask you that you make sure my friends are settled in since I will be unable too." Jim asked, making Sarek nod in agreement.

"Thank you. I'll see you, mom and Tyrek, in a few days after Spock's pon farr has passed. Live long and prosper, Father." Jim said before holding up the Ta'al before ending the call. Jim grabbed his bag and sprinted to the bridge. He stood at the communications station told Uhura to open a ship wide channel.

"Attention Enterprise, this is the captain. Due to the damage made by the Klingons, we'll be stopping at Vulcan for repairs. You are all welcome to go down for a shore leave that I'm leaving Ensign Chekov in charge of arranging. I will actually be beaming down right now due to a family emergency on the planet. I will send a crew wide memo when you are to return to the ship. Have a fun time everyone, make good choices and remember that Vulcan's are touch telepathic, so do not touch them unless it's a matter of life or death. If anyone has any questions, go to doctor McCoy or Lt Commander Scott. I won't be available for a few days. Thank you. That's all." Jim said before ending the broadcast before turning to his bridge crew.

"Sulu, Uhura, and Checkov, listen up, you Bones and Scotty will beam down to the coordinate I give to scotty, I'm going to be unable to do anything for a few days. My Bondmate is going through some things that could prove fatal if not taken care of. So just get settled in the guest house I'm sending you too, the king of Vulcan and his Bondmate will be there to greet you later this evening." Jim said before waving bye and walking to the Turbo lift. He rode down to the transporter room and used his padd to send the coordinates to Scotty with the Padd Number to send the list of materials needed for the repairs. He then sent Bones a message that let him know what was going on before setting the coordinates for his and Spock's house. Then in a flash, he was at the front door of his house. Opening the door quickly, he tossed his bag on the couch and yelled out for his Bondmate.

"Ashayam! I'm home. I heard what's going on. Are you home yet?" Jim yelled out but got no answer. Damn, he had hoped that Spock would realize he was in danger and come home and call Jim.

So,with a sigh, Jim first stripped the bed of all blankets except for the bottom sheet and makes sure the lube and toys are within easy reach as are a few large pitchers of water. Then he decides to take a thorough shower before laying on the bed with a bottle of lube to open himself up. 

He slipped the large plug in right as he heard Spock stumble in the door. He felt through their bond that Spock can smell him and sense him in their room and couldn't help but send calming and loving thoughts through the bond. Spock busts through their bedroom door and freezes at the sight of Jim splayed out naked on the bed.

"Come on, T'hy'la. Take me." Jim said as he pulls the plug out and rolls over so his butt is in the air and he's braced with his elbow on the bed. Spock shudders and tears his clothes off and crawls up the bed to Jim.

"Jim. Mine. T'hy'la. Jim." Spock moans as he buries himself in Jim's hole. Jim lets out a moan as Spock pounds into him, their mutual pleasure flowing through the bond. It was hard and fast just as Jim liked it.

"Oh yeah. You feel so good Spock! Oh Ashayam!" Jim rambles as he reaches back to take the hand that was clasped around his thigh.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Yes Spoooock!"Jim moans as Spock reaches up with one hand to pull his head back by his hair and the other finds his psi points. Their minds melded together and the strength and speed of Spock's thrusts increased, driving them higher and higher before suddenly Spock tipped over the edge, his teeth biting into the meaty flesh of Jim shoulder. The mix of pleasure and pain and the intensity of Spock's orgasm that forced its way into Jim, was too much. With a loud scream, Jim's orgasm wrecks through them both, somehow wringing another orgasm out of Spock as it did so.

Spock slumped against him and took a few deep breaths before pulling out and sliding the plug back in Jim's ass. Spock, who could now think clearer until the next wave of arousal came, flipped his Bondmate over to look at him.

"Hey, you feeling a little better, at least for right now?" Jim asked softly, his eyes closed tiredly as Spock laid down next to him with his ear to Jim's chest. Spock hummed lightly as Jim ran his fingers through his long black hair and pressed a kiss against Spock's forehead.

"I can think clearly for now. Thank you for coming. I am sorry I did not contact you. I did not know what was happening until it was too late. It has not been 7 years yet." Spock explained quietly. Jim smiles softly and runs his fingertips over Spock's ears, earning a small moan.

"I understand. Your father said it’s because of your human genes that it'll happen more often but also isn't going to be as serious. He told me that the healers found that your pond far will be painful and long if left unassisted but it won't be fatal if I can't get back in time.

Humans need that kind of contact more often. I'm just glad I was close by this time since it's the first time since Tyrek was born.

We got attacked by Klingons and the Enterprise was severely damaged. So I got permission to have a shore leave here while repairs are being made. I also talked to your dad and he's allowing you and Tyrek to come with me. Starfleet can't do anything about it either because it's illegal for them to keep bondmates separate against their choice." Jim said with a small smirk. Spock chuckles softly since it's just them before moving to kiss Jim deeply. The kiss quickly grew more desperate as the next wave of lust hit Spock. Jim, as exhausted as he was, smiled softly and reached down to pull the plug out of him and help guide Spock into him. They join again and Jim gasps as Spock's fingers find his PSI points. Their minds are melded together again and they feel the real world disappeared.

Jim doesn't know how long Spock pounds into him but he knows that suddenly his vision turns white in extreme pleasure then he loses consciousness as his second orgasm rolls through him. When he awakes, Spock is asleep beside him. Jim uses the time to take a very quick shower then goes to the bathroom as well as get a high calorie snack and some extra strength coffee. He knows he'll need the energy. He walks nakedly around the kitchen, eating much as he can until suddenly the door chime rings. Jim stiffens and looks through the peephole to see his senior officers.

He opens the door and peeks his head around the door, keeping his body covered with the door.

"Hey guys, glad you made here safe. I can't talk right now my Bondmate is going through his mating cycle and You could all be seen as a threat that you're trying to steal me away from him. I'm also naked because it's only a matter of time before Spock wakes up and comes in here and hauls me off back to bed. And I don't want any more ripped shirts. I'm sorry guys. I'll come to your guest house and introduce you to Spock when his blood fever clears up. I gotta go. He just woken up. I'll talk to y-." Jim explained before suddenly letting out a surprised yelp before the door slammed closed. Startled and worried, Bones goes to the window to see Jim meeting his eyes from were he's slung over a naked Vulcan's shoulder. He rolls his eyes and waves goodbye before the bedroom door closes. Bones chuckles softly and starts herding the others to the guest house.

Three days later, the senior officers found themselves all lounging in the living room of their guest house. Uhura and Scotty were snuggled together on a loveseat, talking softly. Bones was in a recliner chair, talking to Johanna on the vidphone. Sulu and Checkov where snuggled together on the couch both happily asleep. It was common knowledge that they were together. Suddenly the door chime went off and Scotty went to answer it. On the other side was a well fucked Jim and long haired Vulcan. They both wore Vulcan robes that was obviously someone of wealth would wear.

"Cap'n! You're alive! We swear we thought ye had been pounded ta death!" Scotty laughed as he slapped Jim on the shoulder and stepped back to let them in. Jim walked in with the Vulcan following closely behind him. 

"Hey guys! We're going to dinner with Mom and Father in 15 minutes. So, get dressed." Jim said with a smile as he limped into the living room.

The sound of his voice, made everyone sit up and Jim barely had time to brace himself as Chekov shot off the couch and tackled him. It was well known to everyone but Jim and Pavel that they thought of each other as father and son.

"Papa! You're okay!" Pavel yelled excitedly before freezing after realizing what he said. Pavel cleared his throat and back away a few feet, his face bright red in mortification.

"I apologize, kept'n." He said quietly before turning and running down the hall. Jim watched him go in shock for a second before turning to Spock.

"Stay here. I need to talk to him alone." Jim said quietly before leaning up to peck Spock on the lips then ran after Chekov.

  
  


Jim knocks on the door and nervously.

"Pavel, kiddo, can I come in?" Jim asked hopefully. He heard a small affirmative from inside ao he opened the door to see Pavel sitting on his bed looking at a holographic image of his mom and 2 siblings. The kid never talked about his family but it was obvious his dad wasn't in the picture.

"Do you really think of me as your dad, kid?" Jim asked cautiously as he painfully sat next to him on the bed. Pavel just nods tiredly.

"Da. My birth father left when I waz little baby. If I had father, I wish him to be like you." pavel said quietly. Jim smiled and reached over to pull pavel into his lap and hugged him tightly.

"I love you like a son too, kiddo. And I hope one day you'll introduce me to your siblings." Jim said before pressing a light kiss to Pavel's curls. Pavel smiled widely up at him before hugging him tightly. Jim smiled against the hair in his face but could tell pavel wanted to ask him a question.

"You can call me papa when we're off duty. I don't mind. And Spock won't mind if you called him father in the future. It'll be up to you but I know he won't mind. He's in a bad mood right now because his mating cycle just ended so we're both sore and tired but he's a pretty awesome guy once you get to know him. Our other son, Tyrek, will love you. I'm sure." Jim said quietly as he felt chekov freeze against him before leaning back to look at Jim in shock.

"You have a son?" Pavel explained.

"Yeah. He's four. I actually haven't seen him in person since he was 2." Jim answered with a sad sigh.

Jim holds Pavel for a few minutes more until there was a light knock at the bedroom door. Jim could sense it was Spock and telepathically told him to come in.

"James. We must be leaving. Mother is expecting us." Spock said calmly.

"Yeah, I know. Spock, love, I want to introduce you to Ensign Pavel Chekhov. He and I have developed a father-son relationship. I think you two will enjoy talking. Pavel is a genius and is a great kid with a good heart." Jim said happily as he mentally told spock to sit down with them.

"Pavel, this is Spock. My husband and Bondmate." Jim introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you as my Bondmate has." Spock said quietly.

"Me too." Chekhov agreed.

  
  


Later, Spock and Jim led the bridge crew to Sarek and Amanda's house. Jim unlocks the door and walks in, gesturing the others to follow. The humans enter to see Jim sneaking up before a little boy who was playing with some building blocks and silently kneels down.

"Boo." Jim said in the kids ear, making the kid jump and squeal before turning around and freezing. Jim smiles widely at his son who almost immediately crumples into tears and jumps into Jim's arms, knocking them both to the floor. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" The boy chants as he sobs against Jim. Jim holds the boy to him as he cries too into his son's black hair.

"My baby! Oh god I missed you so much! My little boy is getting son big!" Jim cried as he pulls away to take in his son's appearance. Jim brushed Tyrek's hair from his blue eyes and smiles tearfully. Unfortunately the moment was broken by Checkov letting out a squeal.

"He's so cute!"

Tyrek looks toward Pavel and smiles shyly.

"Daddy? Who that?" He ask quietly.

"Ty, baby, this is Pavel. He's your big brother." Jim answer before handing Tyrek to Pavel. Spock comes up and wraps his arm around Jim's waist. The warm heat of his husband making Jim lean against him with a wide smile.

As Jim watches tyrek babble to Pavel and everyone else introduce themselves to Amanda, Sarek and Tyrek, Jim knew his world was definitely looking bright.

* * *

A/N: If you liked my work, you can help support me and buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/superherogeek1)


End file.
